


Only Fourteen

by MadamMidnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMidnight/pseuds/MadamMidnight
Summary: Zoro still remembers that faraway summer day he spent with a stingy ass blonde and is getting so bad is interrupting his bedtime. He decides to forget, but will Sanji ever let him? Warnings: angst, language, of course malexmale sex.





	Only Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first story I ever published, I guess it goes with me everywhere I go since I had so much fun writing it.  
> I learned a lot of it, I learned about POV (which you will see I was really not good at all before), about grammar, about characterization but mostly about this idiots. They have such an energy and I find their relationship so fucking endearing. They have a special place in my heart, I simply adore them.
> 
> The only things that are mine, is the crazy mind that plots the stories inside my head, the rest comes from the great and amazing Oda.

 

 

 

_~-.O.-~_

 

 

He could feel the hot breaths against his cheek, that erratic and almost frantic breathing was making his hands tremble while he went down through the long and muscled torso, his own heart hammering through his rib cage trying to open a whole through his chest.

 

 

He trailed soft kisses up a pale neck, feeling blond hair tickling his nose, he felt those talented hands running through his green hair at the back of his head. It felt freaking amazing as he made his way through the smooth jaw. Those lips were hungrily waiting for him, already red from the early activity and they opened immediately when he reached them, an inpatient tongue filling his mouth, calling the other out to dance.

 

 

Zoro had never felt like this before. Of course he had masturbated already at night, even when it hadn’t been a year or so since he discovered the wonders of self-pleasure, he had never felt like he was going to explode out of sheer lust. Out of pure emotion. He wasn’t like this anyways, this wasn’t what his sensei had taught him. He had to reign his emotions, not backwards, he needed to have control over them, not have them run wild and do whatever they wanted to his state of mind.

 

 

He didn’t even have the time to react as he felt how Sanji sized his hips and crushed them with his own, making the tents from their swim trunks rub deliciously, he let out a moan and separated himself from the soft lips, gulping desperately for air. He opened his eyes and felt how his heart skipped a beat as he saw Sanji’s blue eyes staring at him. He was so fucking beautiful. He knew that if he said it out loud the blond wouldn’t take it too well and that he will start saying how only girls should be called like that. But to the green-haired boy, he was. And he had never looked so beautiful before. Probably because he had never made out with him and he had never seen that pale skin flush like that, and those lips so red and abused before and, of course, that hair had never been that tousled before, leaving those two blue orbs exposed making Zoro’s head spin while he tried to swallow his dry mouth.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Sanji.

 

 

The green-haired boy only shook his head and murmured “nothing” and he leaned for another kiss. Soft and slow, brushing the blond hair aside, brushing soft skin with his thumb and rotated his hips again. Sanji let out a soft gasp as his back arched against the wall, making their throbbing lengths meet once again. Zoro groaned as he placed both hands against the wall right at the blond’s sides, using them as leverage and he began dry humping the blond, hard and fast, he could feel the white pleasure of his come pooling at his lower belly, their erections aligning perfectly.

 

 

Sanji turned away, panting and moaning, those sweet sounds falling right at his ear and he started licking the sweaty neck and made his way to the pink earlobe, where he sucked and bit while his thrusts became more and more frantic. And then, he felt Sanji tense and cry out a word he had never heard the blond utter since he met him at first grade. It was his name, yelled with so much despair and sweet ecstasy that made Zoro become undone and he spilled his release in his trousers, panting the blond’s name right at his ear, kissing him tenderly as he mounted his orgasm.

 

 

They stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath and recover the ability to think and form words with their mouths. After a few minutes however, it was Sanji the one that broke the silence.

 

 

“Zoro?” Ugh, it sounded so good with that spent voice.

 

 

“Hmm?” he grunted, nuzzling in the pale neck.

 

 

The blond gulped, not sure how to say anything, not sure of nothing actually. Feeling how a dread feeling started to form at the pit of his stomach. What the fuck he had done? One moment he was yelling at the marimo because of something that he didn’t even remember and the next one he was being shoved against the wall while his mouth was plundered by the idiot’s tongue and he allowed it.

 

 

_He-fucking-allowed-it._

 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

 

He invited everyone at his beach house with the excuse of celebrating the beginning of their first year in junior high, but all that Sanji wanted, was to see Nami and Camie using bikinis, not to be turned on the moment the idiot moss-ball removed his shirt. Sure, his hard work and discipline was really showing in those muscles but that didn’t mean that Sanji had to be transfixed when he saw them. What the hell just happened? It was a mistake obviously, he was a teen and always horny, right? Isn’t that an explanation?

 

 

“I-“He felt those tanned arms close around his waist while the marimo’s satisfied exhale sent goosebumps across his back. He tried to swallow again and said softly “I want to go to the bathroom”.

 

 

It was then that he felt the tension in Sanji’s forearms against his neck, felt how rigid the blond’s back was against his hands. He moved slowly, searching those blue eyes only to find them shining with tears the blond was trying to hold back, he saw how his lower lip trembled ever-so slightly and he felt like his heart had stopped at the sight.

 

 

“Sanji, what’s wrong?” he demanded. Did he do anything? He knew he bit the blond back then, probably to hard? Had he hurt Sanji in anyway? Fuck, he needed to know.

 

 

But the blond only closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. “I just want to go to the bathroom” he said, his voice at the brink of breaking. He was not falling for that.

 

“Bullshit, tell me what’s wrong!” Because he had no better way to say it, because he needed to know what the fuck was wrong with Sanji and why he wanted to cry just after experiencing some of the most intense sensations Zoro had ever felt in his short life.

 

 

“I don’t feel ok” he was trying so hard, so fucking hard. He didn’t want Zoro to look at him like that, never. Not this weak, not this vulnerable.

 

 

“Sanji-“he didn’t care when he heard that note of pleading in his own voice “what’s wrong?” He moved that blond fringe away and caressed the blond’s cheek with his thumb, and the moment he did, a warm tear came spilling down the blond’s cheekbone.

 

 

“I don’t know what happened” he opened his eyes, big and wide and filled with confusion. “I’m not like this, I-“He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, knocking Zoro’s hand from his face. He wanted to leave, he wanted to curl into a ball and die there, he wanted to run away from everyone and everything, he didn’t want this… right?

 

 

“What do you mean like this? What are you talking about?” He was almost desperate, and he saw how Sanji was trying his best to detangle himself from his arms. But he wouldn’t let him, not after all he had to put up to finally reach this day, the day when Sanji finally realized that no stupid girl could make him happy as he could. That no one could understand him the same way he did. And then- Sanji’s words resounded clear in his head as he understood the meaning behind them.

Sanji did not feel the same as he did. He didn’t know what happened, for him this was a- “You think this was a mistake?” he asked, his feelings a mix of fear and anger as Sanji was trying to push him away.

 

 

When he finally did, he sat down at the edge of the bed, trying to recover his thinking faculties. Zoro just looked at him incredulous. How he could doubt it? Did he actually think that he would do something like this with another person, a boy, a fucking dude, just because?

 

 

Sanji was strong enough already to stop anyone who was trying to be more friendly than usual, and Zoro knew that every time he messed with the blond idiot he had to be careful with those kicks that hurt like a bitch. He could have stopped him, but he didn’t. Not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to. What was to doubt about that?

 

 

“Look-“came the blond’s voice, who was looking down, his hands shaking. Those fucking hands, _shaking_. “I’m just not ready for this.” He shifted in the bed, crossing his arms against his chest. “I never expected to-“he scratched the back of his head “I never thought that I-“he shifted some more and was avoiding Zoro’s gaze at all cost.

 

 

“That I-“

 

 

“Would like guys?” blunt, like he always was, like he always will be.

 

 

Funny thing was that in any other day Sanji would have just answered with an angry scowl and a smart insult, but instead he looked away from the green-haired boy and squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, looking like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

 

 

“Yes” he finally said, running his hands up and down his arms, giving himself some comfort “I never thought I would made out with a guy” He looked up, finally making eye-contact “-with you”.

 

 

Zoro felt something pull at his heart, yearning to reach out for the blond and held him in his arms. Instead he sat beside Sanji and asked softly “You didn’t like it?” he wanted to touch and hug the blond, but he knew that he needed his space right now.

 

 

He saw how the blond boy shook his head slowly, obviously looking for the right words “Is not that”

 

 

That soft voice was going to kill him. In his whole life he had never felt that urgency to reach for someone that much. He suddenly remembered that night, that night when without knowing he set his destiny and the most important promise he had ever done in his young life. But that time was a girl, and what felt like a million years ago.

 

 

He let gravity push him back, making the bed bounce gently at the sudden fall. With his back resting on the soft quilt and his arms fully extended at his sides. He waited patiently for Sanji’s answer, an answer he had already foreseen the moment he saw the blond’s eyes fill with tears. He willed his emotions to stay put the moment Sanji explained everything had been a mistake, that he will always prefer girls and if they could just please stay friends for the rest of their lives and pretend this never happened.

 

 

But, you can always leave it to the blond to do exactly the opposite that he expected.

 

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Sanji asked softly. That pale back still turned, the sun from the window tracing the bones from the blond’s spine gently and his arms crossed lightly in front of his chest.

 

 

Zoro almost choked in his own spit at the question, all the tension in his body thrown away by the simple question. “What?” he blurted out.

 

 

He saw how the blond’s shoulders lifted and the pale skin shifted as he sighed. Without a warning, the blond fell on his back, and Zoro only had a moment to realize that Sanji was just beside him, his golden locks gliding across his still extended arm and his blushing face frowning at him, those eyes treating him like he was the biggest idiot in the whole planet earth and Zoro loved everything about it.

 

 

“I said-“ the blond was gritting his teeth, doing everything he could to just not smash the green-haired boy’s head and willing his heart to slow down, this was not an awkward position at all. “- do you remember how we met?” and despite his blushing cheeks, Zoro saw the blond’s glare, and knew he had to answer correctly or his balls will be in danger.

 

 

“How could I forget it, curly-brow?” he said, finally recovering that part of his brain that communicated his thoughts and ideas with his mouth and made him talk. “You were trying to rip off my hair from my scalp.” He let out a snort and heard how Sanji started to chuckle right next to him, he turned to see the cook laughing quietly covering his mouth with his hand. How old they had been? Like 6 or something like that?

 

 

“I just thought you were using grass as hair, that’s why I pulled it” he was grinning and his eyes shone with mirth “You were the one that reacted the wrong way and started to cry and tried to hit me.” He turned and punched lightly Zoro’s chest and leaved his hand resting there.

 

 

Zoro turned, a small smile on his lips as he grabbed Sanji’s hand that was left carelessly on his chest. “If I remember correctly, I didn’t cry and the punch I threw at you actually landed on your face.” He caressed the hand with his thumb and turned a little bit to the side. “You on the other hand started wailing and tried to kick me desperately and failed miserably.”

 

 

He saw how the eyebrow arched intrigued, obviously offended about the comment before. “Excuse me?” the blond added, not at all uncomfortable with Zoro holding his hand “If I remember correctly, I kicked your sorry ass face and gave you a nose bleed” he smirked at the marimo’s frown.

 

 

“Hey, I gave you a black eye!” and he ruffled the blond’s hair, the movement pulling him closer. This whole talk about how he met the person who had turned his life upside down was making his heart make small flip flops and the stupid smirk was not leaving his face.

 

 

The blond shifted even closer, surprising the green-haired boy as he nuzzled his chest. He tensed as he felt the sigh against his skin, the warm breath sending a silent warning of what was coming next.

 

“I never wanted things change between us” the cook said over the boy’s chest. “I always thought that, even when the only thing we do is fight, I had this strange connection with you…” He swallowed nervously, this was harder than he thought “Like if you could understand everything about me without saying a word.”

 

 

The green-haired boy shifted and with his free hand removed the golden curtain that covered half of the boy’s face, he wanted to see the blond’s eyes. Those infinite eyes as blue and clear as the summer sky outside, those eyes that pulled at his core and drowned him helplessly… He had fallen, so fucking hard into those waters and he hadn’t even realized.

 

 

“What are you trying to say, Sanji” his voice was steadier than he thought possible at the moment, his hand gently caressing the side of the blond’s face.

 

 

Sanji took Zoro’s hand and turned to kiss it softly, nuzzling into the slightly calloused hand as he closed his eyes and exhaled “I don’t want anything to change, Zoro.”

 

 

Zoro felt like he was floating, like everything around him was evaporating and the pale skin of Sanji was glowing, his golden locks creating a beautiful combination of colors as Zoro heard the unmistakable sigh that indicated Sanji was finally going to say what he had to say “I’m not ready for-” and Zoro wanted to stop him, wanted to hit him to shut his trap and drown his words with kisses.

 

 

But even when the blond was still beside him, he was unreachable, far away from him and his limbs were numb and he was not able to touch him. Don’t say it asshole, don’t say it.

 

 

“I’m not ready for-“ and the green-haired man clutched his fist as he heard those dreadful words again.

 

 

“ _us_ to change”

 

 

The alarm clock was hitting him like a cannon ball with every beep and the sunlight was not giving him any mercy either. He opened his eyes, begrudgingly and let out that same frustrated groan that formed at the core of his soul, resounded through his heart and escaped from his lips. He raised his fist and smashed the poor digital alarm clock that was indicating it was already 8 o’clock of the morning with thirteen minutes.

 

 

He rolled to his back and covered the morning light briefly with his palm over his eyes.

 

 

How many times he will have to have that same dream? How many days will go by before he forgets the soft texture of that blond hair, the hot breath against his skin or the amazing sound of his name passing through those abused lips?

 

 

He sat at the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Another day when he will be able to see him, but not to touch him; talk to him, but never kiss him; love him and without telling him. He sighed and stood up, making his way to the cold shower that awaited for him every morning after remembering that beautiful summer day.

 

 

Almost five years ago and he was still a mess of emotions and hormones for that stupid blond cook. He had tried everything to get rid of his feelings; he had dated girls, some guys, but more like dating he had been amplifying his sex experience but nothing seemed to work. He had trained like a madman, meditated for hours to get these feelings out of his system so he could focus his whole attention to be the strongest, the best swordsman in the world. He knew that this whole deal with Sanji was holding him back and he hated himself for it.

 

 

“Zoro! Zoro! Hurry up, I need to shower!” came an insisting voice from the hall.

 

 

Zoro just snorted, scrubbing his back and letting the water cascade down his torso. Luffy always used him as an excuse, saying things like he took too long so he just skipped bathing and got breakfast instead, since it was the most important meal of the day.

 

 

Of course, Zoro sometimes did took a lot of time showering, with these stupid dreams he woke up with an erection as hard as wood and had to get rid of it before going out for school. However as he looked down he could see his lax cock, already satisfied. _Shit_ , a wet dream and he was almost nineteen, how shameful, the cook deserved an extra punch for that today. 

 

 

He let out a short chuckle before he heard how the door was almost pummeled to the ground as he heard one of the voices he had troubles to tolerate so early in the morning “Zoro! I’m not letting him out without a proper shower!” Oh great, what the hell was she doing here so early?

 

 

And as if she could read his mind she went on “I’m here to be sure that you two won’t skip the last day of classes” Wait, _what?_ “So hurry up, he’s not leaving the house smelling like this!” she sounded disgusted, like the little conceited cunt that she usually is.

 

 

He turned off the shower and just yelled like he always yelled at her “I’m going witch, I’m going! Keep your panties on, I was just washing my dick, that’s all!” he heard Luffy’s laugh and her loud snort while she stomped to the other room. So the cook was not here? Otherwise he will have an angry Sanji already in the shower with him…. Now that didn’t sound too bad at all… He shook his head, commanding his dick to stay down.

 

 

He grabbed the last towel on the rack, not caring at all how Luffy was supposed to dry himself, and started rubbing vigorously his back and drying himself completely. Now, he didn’t hate Nami. Of course, she was a little bit annoying, too greedy, too nosy and became Sanji’s girlfriend right after that summer. He sighed as he saw his form reflected in the mirror. No, he didn’t hate her at all. But that had been a fucking cheap shot from life.

 

 

He tied the towel around his waist and started to wash his teeth. Today was the last day of classes in his last year of school. It was like yesterday when he had his first day at Grand Line’s High. It felt almost unfair how fast the time has passed by. Everything he ever wanted, travel to Japan, concentrate in training, go to every tournament possible, focus solely on his dream and his promise… and still, the fact that he was probably not going to see Sanji in a really long time crushed his expectations and killed his motivation.

 

 

He spat in the sink, rinsing his mouth. No, that shitty blond will not interfere with his dream, he will rip these feelings out and he will reach his goal. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it until the last day of his life.

 

 

He stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Luffy on the ground, with his arms extended and a snot bubble coming out of his nose. He chuckled at the sight he had seen so many times since he moved in with the crazy boy. He stepped aside and said loud enough for the red head to hear but not loud enough to wake up the dark haired boy. “Oi, Luffy wake up! You still need to shower and we only have like 30 minutes.”

 

 

He had only made it to his room when he heard the girl’s yells as she hit Luffy on the head repeatedly. Well, at least Nami was now Sanji’s _ex-girlfriend_ as she was obviously meant to be. However, she kept abusing the stupid blond. Always asking him for favors and giving nothing in return while the idiot just smiled and spewed hearts at her. He grunted as he opened the closet to retrieve his only pair of black slacks and a dark green shirt, he really hated that side of the blond. He had hated it since the moment he met him and loathed it since the moment he found out about his own feelings.

 

 

He opened the drawer, reaching for his boxers and clean socks. He decided to go for his black briefs and he took a moment to stare at himself at the full length mirror. Sanji had to be fucking blind to be missing this. Probably that’s why he used that stupid fringe anyways. As he begun to close every button from the shirt and zipped up his pants, he remembered what it felt to actually remove that silky golden hair from his face and have that other eye hidden from the world staring at him.

 

 

He sighed as he reached into his closet for the tie that was already done and he just had to adjust the knot that was always lose to his neck, a tie that had been made by Sanji years ago when they used it at some school event, right after that summer. He had been too lazy to learn how to do them, even when the chef tried to teach him he said he didn’t give a shit about ties and they just ended up fighting again. Wow, even when things were not like he actually wanted between Sanji and him, he will definitely miss the blond. Their insults, the ramblings and fights, _fuck_ the sparring… All those things that made their messy relationship unique and precious, that weird complex way they had of communicating.

 

 

“ _Like if you could understand everything about me without saying a word.”_

 

 

Zoro sat at the edge of his bed, his knees unhinging at the weight of that memory. He needed his poise for today. The rational part of him told him that there was no need to be scared, he will still be seeing the blond, it was not like they were going to be separated forever. But his instincts were reacting differently, like he was about to let go, that things with Sanji will never be the same ever again and this was the last day he had to stop that.

 

 

He heard Nami’s screams from the hall and doors closing in a violent matter. Whatever it was, he was ready for it, and he will face him like he had always done it before: up front and with no going around the bushes bullshit. If he will have to say goodbye to Sanji today, he was going to fucking do it with his heart in his hand and without regrets. He grabbed the backpack that looked so small on him and headed outside, ready for his last day in high school.

 

 

_~-.O.-~_

 

“I will never be able to recover from today” Nami sighed as she massaged her brow, trying to relax the muscles from her face and to erase the memories she had just made this morning.

 

 

Zoro just snorted as he turned left “It’s your own fault, I don’t even know what you were doing at our place” that had been a little bit weird, it was usually the cook who had to put up with the witch every morning and drove her to school.

 

 

Nami just crossed her arms and again, answering Zoro’s question like if she knew what he was thinking “Sanji went out with Ace last night and when I tried to call him this morning he didn’t pick up.” Inwardly, Zoro gripped the steering wheel and he might have applied a little more pressure on his right foot. “Anyways, I called Ace and he told me Sanji had a rough night. So, he asked me if I could just please give him space today” her frown suddenly deepened and she was almost scowling at the memory. Zoro was confused, he didn’t like the way Sanji and Ace appeared to be best friends and how they were always hanging out and how Sanji was all charming and even funny with him, but Zoro knew his reasons were completely different from Nami’s... Right?

 

 

“Why are you so upset for that? I’m still taking your royal ass to school.” His best way of asking without rousing any suspicions, he didn’t need the red-head to be wondering about things right now.

 

 

Nami just sighed, in that annoying way she did when she was about to explain something to Zoro, like he was some three year old kid that will never understand her complicated life. “It’s just that… I used to be that person for Sanji. The person that was always there, listening to his problems, his rants, anything that was on his mind and-“ she paused as she moved one lock of her orange hair behind her ear. “It’s hard, I guess… to see him do all that with somebody else when you used to be his first option.”

 

 

The turmoil of emotions Zoro felt at the moment were about to boil up in what he could only guess was senseless noises that meant questions and words his brain didn’t have the time to process. Somebody else, did that mean that Sanji had replaced Nami with… with-

 

 

“They are just buddies Nami, probably even best friends.” Luffy’s voice interrupted Zoro’s brain and he continued “He still loves you and trusts you, is just that perhaps this time Ace can understand him better and he needs his help before telling anybody what’s wrong” and who could question the kid’s logic when he sounded like that? So sure and steady, like he was the only person in the planet who will always have the reason, no matter what.

 

 

Nami actually gave him a genuine smile as she regarded the dark-haired boy “Well, you might be right. Probably I just miss Sanji and your brother is taking too much of his attention lately, that’s all” and probably she wanted to go on but then her expression changed and her disgusted look from before returned as she said “Luffy, shut up. I still can’t believe that you guys don’t have towels with the proper size to cover _at least_ your junk when you take a shower.”

 

 

Subject forgotten, Luffy continued defending his poor case by adding “But I did have a towel!” Zoro snorted as he remembered that he had left the rack alone when he grabbed the last towel.

 

 

“A hand towel on your head doesn’t count you idiot!” and Zoro did laugh at that, his car filled with complains and Luffy’s poor statements as the two of them kept fighting for what had happened minutes ago. He found a parking space surprisingly fast and he stepped out of the car as Nami threatened the poor guy with charges to cover her mental health.

 

 

He knew he trusted Luffy blindly and he couldn’t quite place what was different this time and why he doubted so much. Ok, perhaps Sanji and Ace were actually best friends and nothing else was going on. Lately, they always seemed to be together, and since the beginning he noticed that Ace didn’t keep his hands for himself. Images of Sanji being wrapped in those strong tanned arms came a little bit to repetitive in his mind, the larger man indeed was a little bit too touchy for his own liking, but that didn’t mean that Sanji allowing it was any more normal and then again, Ace was only touching Sanji.

 

 

He sighed as he made his way to his locker, this was not doing anything good for him and he wasn’t even sure how he will react when he saw Ace. He had always been jealous of any person that had ever had permission to touch the cook, but until this moment all of those persons were girls. _Girls_ , Ace was most definitely a fucking _boy_ , and life was being everything but funny at that.

He closed his locker probably a little harder than necessary, making the metal dent slightly under his force as a velvety baritone said right beside him “Rough morning, Marimo?”

 

Zoro’s head jerked to his side, his neck almost snapping in half as the image he loved and hated the most came into view.

 

 

He was using that aquamarine shirt with black stripes that complimented his eyes so well, the usual nit black tie hanging from his collar, a black vest defining his best angles while his hair was a little bit messier than usual. Zoro knew that if he looked down he would see those long legs wrapped with the usual expensive slacks. Shit, it had to be illegal to look that hot so early in the morning.

 

 

But Zoro just snorted and rolled his eyes in disgust. “Oh, shit. So early and you are already ruining my day, cook.” He saw the grin splitting the other man’s face and hated how good he looked with it. That evil, naughty smirk, like he knew how much damage he was doing to the green-haired man.

 

 

“Well, it’s our last day here, so I have to take advantage of every single minute, marimo.” At hearing the reminder that it was the last day they were going to be in that comfortable atmosphere almost made him reach for the blond’s head and just smash their lips together.

 

 

Zoro grunted and was about to turn and leave when he heard the cook wolf whistle “Wow, you even got dressed up for the occasion” The cook pointed his statement with a long glance at his body but his eyes stopped almost abruptly at Zoro’s loose tie. “I knew it, was too good to be true.” The blond grunted under his breath as he reached a not-so-gentle hand towards the green-haired man’s tie.

 

 

The cook pulled him hard towards him, making Zoro stumble awkwardly, but not enough hard to slam against the blond… which wouldn’t be a bad idea either. Zoro felt how those agile digits slid along the silky fabric and started to undo the old tie, the nimble fingers created a nit, double knot in record speed and he barely felt the last button of his shirt being made. Wanting to take a little bit of the control he didn’t have anymore, the green-haired man reached stupidly for that pale hand that was adjusting the knot to the collar of his dark forest green shirt probably a little too tight.

 

 

Sanji froze as Zoro’s hand captured his. It was not a rough jerk or a hard slap that could leave a red mark. It was a gentle and firm grip from a strong, sure and calloused hand. He felt how his heart jumped at the touch and for a minute he was mesmerized by the strong contrast the tanned hand created against his very pale skin.

 

 

He looked up at Zoro and he wasn’t sure what to do when all he saw on the swordsman’s face was surprise and confusion at the same time. Like if he had done something wrong when it was Sanji invading his personal space. He wanted to say something, making a remark of how idiotic he was for not using his tie correctly and he saw Zoro opening his mouth a couple of times so he knew he wanted to say something as well, anything to end up with this uncomfortable silence. And then-

 

 

“You two are already fighting?” Zoro saw how two strong arms snaked around the blond’s waist and dark curls appeared around the cook’s neck. His sleepy voice and those freckles were unmistakable and for a moment all Zoro wanted to do was to give Ace the punch of his life right in his face.

 

 

But he didn’t

 

 

“It’s always his fault” He probably growled that too menacingly, not keeping all of his emotions in check. He let go of Sanji’s hand and pulled the tie brusquely, making it lose around his neck again. He stepped back as he saw Ace resting his chin on the sharp shoulder, he saw how the freckled man grinned at him and for a brief moment he wondered if the man knew something about his feelings for the blond.

 

 

“You sure are surly this morning” and it was so fucking weird how Sanji didn’t notice that there was a man, a _man_ , hugging him from behind in the middle of the school. A _grown up_ man, _embracing_ him in _public_.

 

 

Oh shit. He needed to get out of there, _now_.

 

 

The loud intercom interrupted whatever he was about to say and reminded to all of the students that there was going to be a last act held at the school’s gymnasium, recognizing the best students of the year and some kind words from their director, Shanks Akagami.  Zoro couldn’t give more than a shit right now, even though that was the main reason why they were all dressed up that day. It didn’t matter, only Robin was getting something anyways for her outstanding grades at history and for loving books more than anyone else.

 

 

He knew the frown in his forehead deepened and he was trying to go away without even looking at Sanji when he felt a hand pulling at his arm and he stopped, his head turning brusquely to look at the blond. Sanji had detached from Ace who was just standing behind him with his arms crossed and the shit-cook was looking nervous and impatient like every time he did when he was about to ask a girl out. This was so fucking frustrating.

 

 

He grunted, trying to make things happen faster because he wanted to go, he wanted to be released from that hand and to be out of the presence of this man.

 

 

“Tell me that you are going to be at your party.” The blond finally said, and it was so oh so confusing and why was Sanji chewing his lower lip “What party?” he raised an eyebrow while his body was still half turned.

 

 

Sanji looked surprised and the previous shyness disappeared gradually “You don’t know there’s a party at your house tonight?” and the asshole was asking this like if Zoro didn’t know his fucking hair was green.

 

 

“ _What?_ ” Well, he didn’t know after all. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he seriously didn’t know, probably this was Luffy’s idea.

 

 

But the blond only sighed tiredly, like if he was about to explain calculus to an eight year old. “Oh, forget it.” And he let go of the shirt and motioned to the dark-haired man behind him with his head. “Let’s go for what you came for, Portgas.” Ace looked confused for a moment seeing Sanji storming out like that, he glanced at Zoro briefly and he just sighed dramatically and murmured a curse and followed the shit-cook.

 

 

The green-haired man was definitely confused by the cook’s behavior, but right now he was also confused about his question. A party at his house? Not likely, probably the blond was still drunk from last night. He grunted one last time and he had probably given three steps when he felt an arm being thrown at the back of his neck, the merry laugh of one of his best friends soon filling his ears and he grinned when he saw Yosaku right beside him and not too far away was Johnny finishing some joke with a grin on his face.

 

 

“So, are you ready for tonight, bro?” said Yosaku excitedly “The parties at your house always get wild.”

 

 

“ _What?”_

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

Zoro had never seen so many people at his house before, it appeared that everyone in their year was there and some others that he knew or thought he had seen before were there as well. No wonder the witch didn’t say anything to him, the place was going to be a mess at morning. But, he was given free booze and free food, he could let this one pass, besides, it was their last year at school.

 

 

He bit the soft rice of his onigiri, trying to forget the fact that it was Sanji the one that had made them especially for him and _only_ for him. He was failing miserably at that. He was also trying to ignore said blond who was talking _only_ to Ace, smiling at him and laughing at all his stupid jokes. He was failing so hard at that one that he wasn’t even trying anymore.

 

 

He felt a tug at his side as a skinny but strong arm slid around his shoulders. “Zoro, this is great! Everyone is here, even Shanks!” and indeed, their fucking _principal_ was there in the living room, drinking and eating with Ben, one of their teachers and some guy named Marco that apparently Sanji had brought along from the baratie. Some of his classmates actually looked surprised at seeing his principal getting drunk, but for Zoro this was old news since the little kid got so well with him, something to do with knowing him since he was a small child apparently.

 

 

“It’s not bad” he said as he gulped more of his sake, which was also something the cook had given to him as a gift. He was so pissed that he was in the borderline of being depressed. He had a strong impulse of killing everyone around and at the same time he just wanted to fall asleep while he cried the whole night. The fact that Sanji was murmuring something directly at the freckled man’s ear that made the man snicker was not helping at all.

 

 

 “Awwww, come on! It’s not that bad!” said Luffy putting his lower lip up, pouting like he always did “You even got booze and food from Sanji!” and the boy was already eating a rice ball, when did he get it if Zoro’s plate was far from his reach was a wonder. “It’s not fair he only makes food for you” at that the green-haired man let out a short laugh as the insatiable appetite of his best friend made him say crazy things like that one.

 

 

“Luffy, he cooked for everybody” and he gestured to all the dirty plates around the table “Remember? The barbeque and you eating like twenty pounds of meat?”

 

 

The dark haired boy blinked slowly, looking Zoro as if he was an ignorant and had just said the most stupid thing in the world “Ummmmm… yeah, but he only makes special food for you.” He stated like it was a fact and he was an idiot for not realizing before and it took Zoro by surprise because, because…

 

 

Because it was true.

 

 

There were no big cakes for the ladies or cotton sugar for Chopper or coke chicken for Franky or a giant T-bone steak for Luffy, it was only for him.

 

 

But that was the cook’s job, right? He only had extra rice or something.

 

 

“And he always does it.” Luffy kept complaining, confusing Zoro even more. “You always have sushi or yakisoba or onigiri. Is not fair” And he crossed his arms tightly to his chest and pouted even more.

 

 

Zoro smiled at the childish attitude, fighting for the blond’s attention when it was so obvious he didn’t have it. “Shut up Luffy” he murmured “You make it sound like if I’m special for him or something.” And he brought the bottle to his lips, trying to drown his own bitterness.

 

 

The raven-haired boy just turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed on his chest “But you _are_ special to Sanji, Zoro” and he was ready to deny it, to ask Luffy to please shove it and keep quiet but the boy went on and added “More than you think.” His tone so firm, his face so confident that for a moment he believed it, it was a little bit short lived as he felt someone sitting right next to him, recognizing immediately the orange hat and the tanned skin.

 

 

“Ace!!” Luffy cheered up to his side, always happy at seeing his brother. The older man reached out putting an arm around Zoro’s shoulders as he ruffled his little brother’s hair. Oh, Zoro was about to kill someone tonight. He looked up, ready to see an idiot blond grinning down at him. But he wasn’t there. Where the hell was he?

 

 

And probably it was the alcohol or the emotional exhaustion he had gone through that day but his mouth voiced out those exact same words. “Where the hell is Sanji?”

 

 

Wow, he said his fucking name, when was the last time he did that?

 

 

_Oh, wait that’s right…_

 

 

 “He said he was tired and he went home”

 

 

Zoro turned to look at the freckled man who, for some reason, was grinning at him like a maniac.

 

 

“You know, you don’t look good Zoro” _Oh, no shit?_ “You could use some shuteye, buddy” and the older man slapped Zoro in the shoulder a little harder than usual, nothing that Zoro could handle of course.

 

 

And the man was probably right, it was better if he got depressed now, he really didn’t want to kill anyone, and less when the ideal person happened to be slapping him in the back. The party was far from ending but he was exhausted, the emotional beating he got today was affecting him physically already.

 

 

As he stood up he felt the light buzz running through his body. Damn, the cook gave him some good shit, not enough to knock him out but at least he was tipsy with only one bottle. He would have to buy more of this stuff.

 

 

He turned and regarded Luffy for a moment and just said “Don’t let them destroy the house, ok?” he grinned at the boy who grinned back and nodded at Ace who was looking at him like he had some great news and he could barely keep inside his mouth.

 

 

Well, he didn’t give a shit about Ace’s good news, he could shove them back at his throat. He made his way upstairs, dodging drunk people and sidestepping cans, bottles and dirty cups. He ignored Yosaku’s and Johnny’s complains and he didn’t even pay attention to Franky’s dance and how Chopper, Usopp and now Luffy were trying to imitate him.

 

 

Upstairs, the sound of the party faded. He knew that by the time he reached his bedroom it will only be a distant sound and soft vibration that could actually help him to fell asleep faster. He turned left, searching for his room, his eyes adjusting to the dim light; he stretched his arms towards the ceiling and yawned loudly. Definitely, some sleep will help him to forget this day, some sleep, some months and some alcohol and sex could help him out as well. But that could come later.

 

 

He reaches for the doorknob and for a brief second he thinks about going after Sanji, run after him and tell him everything that he feels, still feels since that stupid day on the beach house. But that moment leaves him, his mind already playing the painful and multiple come-outs and he rests his front against the wooden door and sighs. No, he will go inside and cry one more time for the shitty cook until he falls asleep, it was probably the most pathetic thing he will do in his entire life but it was the last time, he will get his shit together and move on with his fucking life, it was about time anyway.

 

 

He opens the door bitterly and his fucking heart wants to kill him because it throbs painfully as he recognizes the scent of tobacco. He scans his room and finds a long, dark shadow that contrasts elegantly against the white light the moon provides through the windows.

 

 

The figure turns slowly and a sad smile plays along those pretty lips and a pale hand stubs out a cigarette inside a glass that has the remainings of a drink and another three spent cigarettes. He breathes out slowly and the sad smile extends further through those lips.

 

 

“You don’t look happy to see me.”

 

 

Of course he isn’t! He feels fucking shocked the cook is here and he also feels, he feels… he feels fucking confused that he doesn’t know how to feel and just… _what the fuck was Sanji doing here?_

 

 

The cook sighed audibly, leaving his glass on a nearby table “Look, just-“ he ran a hand through his blond locks “I just need to talk, ok?” he looked up, meeting the swordsman’s dark eyes and he is already regretting what he is about to say “Please?”

 

 

_Please?_

 

 

Did he say…? Fucking _please_? What the hell was going on! He felt his mouth dry and his brain numb as he answered “Sure” and walked into his room. It was good, at least he remembered basic stuff.

 

 

The blond sat down at the edge of the bed, making it bounce gently. It was good that Zoro did his bed today, everything else was a mess of course, but at least his bed was decent. He saw the blond gesturing to a nearby chair that just happened to be right in front the spot Sanji had chosen to be on the bed and the green-haired man automatically sat down.

 

 

He didn’t give a shit if his bed was decent, it didn’t matter. This asshole was probably only noticing the mess around him.

 

 

He saw Sanji loosening his tie with his forefinger and thumb as he undid the first button of his shirt. Why the fuck was that always so fucking sexy, he didn’t know, probably will never knew. But what he did know is that thinking about sexy things with Sanji sitting on his bed at night was a bad idea. What the hell was this again?

 

 

“So, what the fuck cook. What do you want?” Yup, it was better to be blunt, like he always had and always will be.

 

 

Sanji sighed exasperated (yes, he did it again and aggravated the green-haired man’s state even more) and said annoyed “Look, I was not here admiring the fucking mess that you have in your room” He was expecting that, what else? “There was something I needed to tell you before you-“ He stopped, his mind considering the words and his eyes looked down “before you leave to Japan.”

 

 

The blond ran a hand though his face and then it hit him, Sanji was about to say it, he was about to do the same shit he did that day.  Every alert system shot up in the swordsman’s brain. Oh no, holly shit, no. He didn’t need this again, he didn’t want the “let’s be buddies for the rest of our fucking lives” speech again, he didn’t need it, he knew it already but coming out from Sanji’s mouth _again_ it made it… It made it real, it made it permanent, like a fucking mental tattoo he will never be able to erase.

 

 

He had to stop this.

 

 

“Wait, cook” _I don’t want to hear this._ “You don’t have to-“ _break my fucking heart all over again._

 

 

But the cook was having none of it.

 

 

“ _Shut-“_ One of those long legs made its way between Zoro’s legs “ _-the”_ a polished shoe was suddenly so close of the swordsman’s nuts Zoro had the urgency to cover them “ _-fuck up!”_

 

 

_None_ of it.

 

 

His tone was dangerous, even more than the closeness of his shoe to Zoro’s privates. It was not at all the cook’s intention to castrate the green idiot, but he needed silence right now and this asshole was not ruining this. Not yet anyways.

 

 

“There is something that I need to tell you, _asshole_ and I have waited long enough to do it, so let me do it and do not interrupt me.”

 

 

Zoro was a little bit taken back by Sanji’s anger, he should be the one angry, he didn’t want to hear it, not again, not when this time he wouldn’t even have the opportunity to hold that pale hand, to touch that soft hair.

 

 

And then he realized it didn’t matter.

 

 

If Sanji would never want to be with him then now was the time. He would cry one last time for him today, right? So, well at least hearing this will help him out to know that Sanji’s door was permanently closed.

 

 

He leaned heavily on the chair and running a hand through his hair he exhaled a breath “Ok.” He surrendered, ready for the biggest blow of his entire life, one where he couldn’t place the right defense or prepare the best counter attack “Fucking hurry up, cook.”

 

 

The blond shot him an annoyed look and he mentally grabbed his balls and said it. “Do you remember the summer we spent in my beach house and we were both fourteen” he paused, looking fixedly to a point in the floor near the swordsman’s feet “Well, you were almost fifteen and you were on and on about remembering me about that shit and how you were older than me”

 

 

Zoro actually let out a soft snort. Everything was a competition to them and knowing for sure that Zoro had won the age thing forever was something he reminded the blond every time he could back then. Wow, they were really idiots.

 

 

Sanji gulped, preparing himself to touch the nerve of the subject once and for all “That day, something happened that should have never happened” Zoro’s body went rigid and he felt the sting in his eyes, the trembling in his lips, the shift in the earth. No, he would not cry, not in front of Sanji, _never_ in front of Sanji.

 

 

“We kissed and we-“ for the first time Sanji looked up, looking at Zoro’s face briefly and immediately turned away, his face blushing.

 

 

“Did other stuff.” That conceited asshole, being cute at a time like this.

 

 

Sanji shook his head, as if to clear it and went on “I remember that right after that day I dreamed about you every fucking night and I thought about you every second of my life.”

 

 

He paused

 

 

“It was so frustrating.”

 

 

Sanji ran a hand through his face, trying desperately to keep his hands from trembling but it was useless “But then I started going out with Nami and that helped me to forget about it.”

 

 

He lifted his eyes one more time and this time he didn’t turn away, that same sad smile made its way through his face again as he finally said “To forget about you.”

 

 

Zoro felt a lump forming at his throat as those blue eyes looked at him that way, where was the cook going with this anyway? “But, that only worked for two years, because while we were dating you decided to do something really stupid in that year’s swordsmanship tournament and you ended up in the hospital for a whole month”

 

 

The blond man rubbed his hands and laced them together, his expression serious. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if things ended up being different and the idea of you-“ he paused, trying to gain some composure and whispered “Not surviving that blow”

 

 

Zoro inhaled deeply, trying to give his poor brain some oxygen “Things went complicated with Nami and I just-“ he shook his head lightly and ran his tongue over his lips “I couldn’t be with her if the only thing I thought about was your stupid face and your stupid scar and the events of that summer replaying in my head incessantly”

 

 

Wow. Wait, _what_?

 

 

“At that time you started fucking like half of the girls of the school and it became pretty obvious that Johnny and Yosaku were like your official fuck buddies” Sanji made a face at that and Zoro wanted to say something but his mouth didn’t let him and he was sure his brain was about to explode.

 

 

But Sanji went on.

 

 

“It was ok since I pretty much started doing the same thing, I guess” he said frustrated “It was just that after a while I realized that I was doing it to forget about you.” He shrugged lightly and ran a hand at the back of his neck “And It wasn’t working at all”

 

 

Zoro’s felt his heart gave a hard pang at that. _He_ was trying to forget _him_? What? Why? How did this-?

 

 

“Then I thought… Probably is not the marimo, but what I _did_ with the marimo” and Sanji’s hands did an emphasis in the ‘ _did’_ word and Zoro’s brain stopped, _again_ , seriously _what?_

 

 

Sanji must have noticed that he didn’t understand right away so he tried to explain “You know-“ his hands were gesturing Zoro in general and his tone indicated that it was pretty obvious what he was trying to say “the fact that you are a… “ his hands kept trying futilely to make Zoro understand “that you are a...” he gave up as his hands finally fell to his lap and he went for it “-a dude” Wow he was a fucking idiot.

 

 

Sanji was beyond embarrassed at this point, so what the hell “You know! That you are a man and that the only experience I had before with a man was with you and that I actually enjoyed it.” Well, fuck he really went all out with that one didn’t he?

 

 

“But… That didn’t work either.” He let out a defeated sigh. Oh, just fucking say it fucking pansy, just say it!

 

 

“After all this time I’m just so fucking tired of being confused” Zoro at this point had lost all of his strength and he just felt like he was about to pass out, he had never felt this way before not even with alcohol.

 

 

“And even though I know I let the moment pass, that you have clearly moved on after everything happened I need to tell you” He swallowed hard, the words stuck at the end of his wind pipe.

 

 

“I-“

 

 

The green-haired man was trembling, his mouth in silence but his soul, his very existence was screaming.

 

 

“Zoro, I…”

 

 

Sanji looked up, locking his eyes with those deep brown eyes, remembering how the Sun light reflected so perfectly against those irises, creating golden speckles that shone even more every time the idiot laughed. The green hair soft and the tanned skin warm and those hands tender across his back. He felt a smile forming across his lips as he finally uttered the conclusion he had reached a long time ago but should have been a decision made in that faraway summer day.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

And it was like finally removing a heavy burden from his shoulders, at last exhaling the air from his tired lungs, at last being warm after being so cold. It was good, it was… freedom. Freedom, at last.

 

 

The same smile remained in his lips, and he went on because he knew, he was sure it wasn’t the same anymore for the swordsman. “I know that probably you don’t even remember that summer but… I just needed to say it, marimo. I really did” He relaxed, the muscles on his shoulders untying as he leaned back, using his hands for support. 

 

 

Zoro on the other hand felt like the earth had given away and he was just falling, a feeling of exhilaration so intense that sedated his senses. This wasn’t real, this must be some cruel prank played by his brain, how much he drank anyways? This was a dream, yeah he probably never woke up for his last day of school, this was… he was in a coma or dead or something.

 

 

He heard a snort coming out of the blond who was smirking at him in that playful matter that made Zoro’s insides twist.

 

 

“Thank you for hearing me, moss-head” he gave a light kick to the swordsman’s feet that he was able to reach easily due to his long legs “and for not kicking my ass the moment you saw me smoking in your room too.”

 

 

He smiled, that same smile that made the sun look like a fucking light bulb and the moon like a stupid flashlight. He hadn’t seen that smile since that day. He felt frozen, he didn’t know what to do, his breathing was shallow and he was about to spit his heart out.

 

 

Now, Sanji was a different story all together. He felt good, really nice actually and he was ready to start a new chapter of his life. He had closed this one but… He was kinda expecting the swordsman to at least say something. But, he was there with a barely blinking green-haired asshole while he wondered if he should just go or excuse himself to the bathroom or fall sleep right here… No wait, that would be weird. Damn, he should have told Ace to come and look for him if he didn’t come back in the next thirty minutes.

 

 

Sanji could have waited for Zoro to gather his wits, but he had enough of this contemplative bullshit, he needed a drink and some sleep “Well, I guess is true what people say about the truth-” and Zoro looked at him while he placed both of his hands on his knees, ready to get up.

 

 

_Oh no, blondie. You’re not going anywhere._

 

 

Sanji saw the swordsman getting up faster than he had expected. His heart leaped as he looked up and saw those dark eyes. Was he going to punch him or something? What the fuck was-

 

 

And then, slowly, oh so fucking slowly the swordsman bent his knee and knelt in front of Sanji. He grabbed one of the pale hands that were clutching the fabric of Sanji’s slacks and brought it to his cheek, feeling the smooth texture of the cook’s back palm, he closed his eyes briefly as his lips found the pale skin to give it a light kiss. Oh so close, he had him so fucking close.

 

 

“Sanji” his voice was steadier than he thought it was possible. And that was good, he didn’t need the blond thinking he was some kind of wimp.

 

 

“If this is something like a last joke to me, or your idea of getting even with me for that day at your beach house, please stop now and just tell me.” He spoke softly, he knew if he tried to raise his voice it will break.

 

 

He felt a light brush against his cheek as the blond’s other hand made his earrings chime and he looked up to see Sanji smiling tenderly at him. “How could any of this be a joke you big idiot?”

 

 

And he meant it. Oh, those eyes definitely meant every word and Zoro felt light like a feather, again he felt like crying but for a whole different reason and he just couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

 

All the words he had ever wanted to say to the stupid blond came tumbling and crashing against his tongue, he tried to form some coherent sentences but nothing came out. Wow, he really did suck with words, but he was not letting Sanji know that, not after all these years of being called a caveman by this prick.

 

 

 “Sanji, I-“

 

 

Oh god this was so fucking lame, how could the cook do it first? _That bastard_.

 

 

“I just.”

 

 

And now he was just some blabbering idiot holding his hand, while the moon radiated from Sanji’s hair and illuminated his blue eyes and made him look like the most beautiful thing he had never seen in his short life and he was still this… this… brute and illiterate _caveman_.

 

 

“I…“

 

 

Oh, _fuck it._

 

 

He lunged towards the blond but stopped with a precise movement, just an inch away of the cook’s stunned face and slowly oh so slowly his hand brushed the blond hair, cupping the pale cheek. He saw the confused blue eyes through the golden strands and he felt his heart hammering inside his rib cage. He lowered his gaze to the pair of slightly parted lips, who were letting raged breaths that made his own lips tingle with anticipation.

 

 

The green-haired noticed that Sanji was trying to say something but to no avail. He briefly thought that if he had let the stupid cook speechless then they could be even for Zoro’s inability to form coherent words before. He glanced a last time to the blond’s eyes, just to verify that what the cook had said earlier was still real.

 

 

And it was.

 

 

Zoro saw yearning in those eyes, a want so strong that matched his. He pressed his lips to Sanji’s and gave into his want, his only desire since that summer day. Those lips were soft and warm and sent electricity through his body, just as he remembered them and right now they were so, _so_ willing.

 

 

More than once he had overheard the girls gossiping about how an excellent kisser Sanji Black was. And right now he was living it, tasting every second of it. That firm but tender press combined with the soft and plump lips, the tilt of the blond head and that skilled sweet tongue teasing his lips, asking them to part and Zoro was more than ready to comply.

 

 

_Oh, holy shit._

 

 

That sweet mixture of whiskey and tobacco and something else that was spicy and made of Sanji awoke in him a hunger like no other, churning in his core, claiming and begging for more. He felt a strong hand gripping his hair and tilting his head as Sanji dove deeper, giving him what he wanted and more. He gripped the soft quilt beside Sanji’s head for purchase as the blond kissed him viciously, nipping and sucking, twisting his tongue for more.

 

 

He didn’t even realize the moment he had Sanji pressed to the bed, but his hands were tingling for more. He slid his right hand to the cook’s side, through the silk shirt, he felt strong muscles flexing at his contact, nervous ends jumping with his touch. He gripped the blond’s hip and pressed them against him. Zoro moaned as he felt the blond’s erection rubbing against his thigh and Sanji gasped for air.

 

 

For a moment he had the opportunity to take Sanji’s state in. The tousled hair, the swollen lips, those clouded eyes and that hard-on that was still digging hard into his thigh. That was _his_ boner, that dick had stood up to salute _him_ because of what he was doing to the blond. It made his cock throw and his heart swelled like a balloon.

 

 

He leaned for more kisses, but Sanji stopped him placing his hands on his shoulders. For a moment Zoro panicked as he watched the blond gasping for air, trying to find the words.

 

 

“What is this?” the blond finally managed. It was so fucking good being kissed like this. Zoro was tender but desperate, slow but firm, it was killing him. His restrain didn’t stand a chance when he was being kissed like this.

 

 

But he needed to know, just now he had confessed Zoro his feelings and the idiot had just jumped and kissed him, and he wasn’t complaining, no. But he needed to know, was this pity? Remembering good old times? Or actually what he had always wanted from the swordsman?

 

 

“What do you mean what is this?” he should have seen that one coming, this was Zoro for fuck’s sake and the idiot even had the nerve to look bewildered at the question. Like if Sanji was some big idiot that had his dick pressed against the man’s thigh and didn’t know what _this_ was.

 

 

He sighed exasperated, something that Zoro hated, shit it was like the explanation was going to be so hard for him to understand.

 

 

“I meant what I said earlier” the cook explained slowly, avoiding the swordsman’s gaze. “Do you mean this?” and he gestured with his hands between them, still looking anywhere but Zoro’s eyes. If he saw any type of pitiful smile or sympathy in those eyes, he would crumble and he didn’t want that to happen _again_.

 

 

The swordsman leaned slowly and kissed the pale skin from the blond’s neck softly, feeling the quickening pulse underneath the warm skin. He drew a trail of kisses until he reached the earlobe, which he bit gently and sucked lightly. The cook sighed beneath him, suppressing a moan. Still a sensitive place, _good_.

 

 

“I mean it too.” He whispered against the blond’s ear and then proceeded to lick at the pink shell causing a shudder “I really do, Sanji”

 

 

Ugh, this teasing asshole, leave it to Zoro that could forget the way to his own home but not his sensitive spots “Then why you didn’t just say it?” his voice sounded breathless and he didn’t like showing Zoro just how much he could affect him.

 

 

“I am saying it” and the tone of obviousness the green-haired bastard dared to use was beyond annoying. Why the hell was so difficult to just say it then, he hadn’t even said it now. This Stupid, illiterate marimo who couldn’t say things like normal people did. Seriously if he could just grunt to talk he would do it. It’s like he’s a fucking cav-

 

 

And then it hit him. Zoro couldn’t really _say it_ , the idiot didn’t have enough brain cells to find the words and simply pronounce them. A smirk was pulled immediately on the blond’s lips, the small victory made things more even now. He shifted against the molesting bastard and brushed the three golden earrings attached to the swordsman’s ear with his tongue. “You mean you cannot say it using words, ma-ri- _mo_?” his voice dropped an octave, smooth like smoke and made the larger man shiver.

 

 

Well, that was definitely new, not that the blond had a girl’s voice before, but he didn’t have this deep and velvety voice that went right to his cock.

 

 

Zoro leaved the abused ear (much to Sanji’s disliking) and said against swollen lips “Shut up, blondie” and he kissed him hard and just right. As he nipped the lower plump lip he seized Sanji’s right hip and he gently placed a hand at the blond’s nape, pulling him up the bed, placing his head softly against the pillow. Sanji was taken back at the contrast against Zoro’s touch and his mouth. While he was being treated delicately by such hands, the swordsman was practically raping him with his tongue.

 

 

The blond gasped for air stretching the milky extent of his neck and without losing a beat Zoro claimed it. He nipped and sucked a place just above the blond’s pulse and was rewarded with a deep groan and a hard grip on his hair, he continued his way down as Sanji pressed his head just where he wanted his mouth to be.

 

 

But the collar of the stupid blond was right there, and since the idiot was obstinate in using all the buttons fucking _buttoned_ (much to his chagrin) right now there was no more skin and he wanted more skin so…

 

 

“What the hell are you waiting for?”

 

 

Zoro looked up just to see an exasperated Sanji that could have been taping his feet impatiently against the floor if he had been standing. Of course he knew what he had to do, but everything was so surreal that he couldn’t help the trembling in his hands as he began to fumble with the blond’s tie.

 

 

Slowly, he could hear every centimeter of the silky fabric as the tie passed through the loop at being undone. It was like seeing a little kid _at last_ opening his Christmas gifts, going through the motions of delicately removing the fragile wrapping so his mother could use the paper in some other occasion. He slid the smooth fabric through the collar while the blond gave him a look mixed with curiosity and expectation.

 

 

Finally the tie was out, the ribbon holding delicately the paper was undone and now all Zoro got to do is to remove the paper calmly while he controlled his itching hands that wanted nothing more than to tear it apart.

 

 

Because even though that was fun, he wanted to enjoy every second and centimeter of this. Feel every fiber, hear every noise, taste every inch of the hot cook that was under him right now. Everyone knew that to create the suspense you had to fold the paper slowly, carefully put it aside while you felt your heart throbbing with excitement. He let the tie fall to the floor and his fingers made a gentle and swift work with the first buttons of the blond’s shirt. He was hungry for that newly exposed skin and his lips found the way to the blond’s collar bones and Zoro’s head went down slowly with each popping button.

 

 

He licked the beginning of the deep line between the blond’s pecs, which was deeper than he remembered, and just as he moved his hand to get rid of the next button, his palm accidentally brushed a taut nipple and made the cook hiss softly. Thrilled at the discovery, he slipped his hand under the shirt and brushed his thumb over the erect bud.

 

 

Sanji let out a low moan as his nipple was slightly pinched, the gentle caress mixed with the hot touch of the swordsman was making him dizzy, the only problem was that he was being so tortuously slow, the cook wanted nothing more than to be naked and ravished now. But it was good to wait, oh he knew that.

 

 

Zoro opened the shirt, as his mouth moved from the straight path to make a little detour to _nippleland_ while his hand finished the last button of the damn shirt. Sanji knew what he wanted and pressed the swordsman’s head to the side, guiding him where his mouth was needed and as soon as the man’s lips closed and sucked at his nipple, his back arched shamelessly and he gripped the green hair tighter.

 

 

The swordsman loved the rough attention and as his hands fumbled with the belt buckle, his teeth graced the sensitive skin and sucked harder. He was rewarded with a moan and his lust spiked as the belt was undone and he slid the leather from the blond’s hips. It fell with a soft clunk and Zoro followed his way down to the blond’s torso.

 

 

Zoro licked and kissed the ivory abs, it was amazing what a couple of years could do to someone’s build. Of course, the cook had always been lean, but his muscles were bulkier and the skin was tight against the hard muscle, he could wash his laundry against this six-pack if he wanted to.

 

 

He found his way to the belly button which he circled with his tongue, feeling how the pale flesh quivered against him, he decided to follow the cook’s happy trail. And boy if he wasn’t happy to follow it, the blond hair tickled his nose and he could hear the cook’s raged breaths.

 

 

Sanji felt how Zoro’s chin brushed against the beginning of his slacks and he looked down at the swordsman, who was already staring at him. The hungry in those dark eyes made him curl his toes inside his annoying shoes and he could see the bulge in his own pants oh so very close from Zoro’s mouth.

 

 

He tried to swallow as he remembered all those times he had heard Yosaku and Johnny talking about Zoro’s amazing skill at giving blowjobs. Apparently the man could swallow you whole and could make you come inside his throat. Sanji closed his eyes for a moment, trying hard to calm his heartbeat to no avail. He felt the swordsman’s hands running up his thighs and he bit his lower lip as he opened his eyes again.

 

 

Zoro was grinning at him wickedly and the bastard had the nerve to run a thumb over his groin, just barely touching his raging hard on.

 

 

Asshole.

 

 

“What do you want, cook?” Zoro asked, with that stupid deep voice that was anything but sexy, arching a suggestive eyebrow and gripping his thighs harder as he slowly moved his hands down.

 

 

Sanji was not so sure about this. Of course he had heard the rumors and of course he had played lots of fantasies in his head. But in reality he didn’t know if Zoro did all those things. What if he didn’t?

 

 

_But what if he did?_ Asked his inner voice and he refused to acknowledge the over enthusiasm it had.

 

 

But what.if.he.did? The image of Zoro sliding his lips against his hard cock flashed through his head and he decided it was worth the chance.

 

 

“I want your mouth on my cock, marimo.” He could have asked for a glass of water with that same tone, but inside of his head there was his voice was shrieking over and over again ‘ _holy shit I said it, hoooly shit I just said that’_

 

 

He was probably expecting some kind of snort or laugh that indicated that the marimo was not doing that but all he got was a mischievous grin and a tongue that ran across the white teeth making his cock jump with anticipation. And before he could even question it, he heard the thump of his shoes against the carpeted floor, deft hands practically ripped his fly open and the soft fabric of his slacks was dragged down his legs along with his boxer and apparently his socks as well.

 

 

Zoro heard the unmistakably soft smack of flesh against flesh resounding in his eardrums as the blond’s cock bounced against his belly. He threw the clothes across his room, feeling exhilaration running through his veins as his present was finally open.

 

 

Sanji was beautiful and ravishing, his alabaster skin glowing under the moonlight, his hair was a golden disarray displaying the unrestrained lust of those deep blue eyes. The swordsman felt like he was about to pass out, he could come right now if he only touched his cock and he knew it, it was unfair how the cook could undone him like this so easily without even trying.

 

 

“Zoro” the nervous tone created a shiver along his back, he had been staring freely to the cook’s naked form, of course the guy wanted to know what the hell was going to happen and he was more than eager to let know the cook about his plans.

 

 

“I’m gonna blow your fucking mind, shitty cook-“ _so we’re even._

 

 

He lowered his gaze, running his hungry eyes through the chiseled chest down to the creamy abs to finally meet his prize. Zoro will remember this night for many things and factors that includes having his life being turned upside down _again_ by certain blond. But, seeing Sanji’s cock for the first time was going to be an important one that will remain in the top 5 of tonight’s list.

 

 

It was long and without any shame he could admit it was longer than his (not for much, of course), with just the right thickness and had the nicest tip he had ever seen in his life, proportional to the length’s size and just the perfect tone of pink that it was almost cherry. 

 

 

He could get married with that dick. Shit, he _wanted_ that dick for the rest of his life, all for himself with or without the annoying cook. He probably took a long time again because now the cook’s tone was plain confused.

 

 

“Zoro?”

 

 

“Shut it, cook” He gripped the pale hips to keep them from thrusting and he placed his mouth above the flaming head and exhaled slowly, he had waited so long for this and he will take his sweet time even if Sanji’s and his own balls ended up exploding. His lips ghosted around the length as he continued with his teasing breaths, taking in the blond’s musky scent.

 

 

Sanji was fighting to keep any type of self-control he still had at that moment, fucking asshole was taking his time with this, he had never felt so much anticipation in his life, not even when he couldn’t find the way to unhook Nami’s bra for the first time.

 

 

But then Zoro had to _kiss_ the tip of his cock and the moan from his throat just rolled free out of his lips without the owner’s permission. The green-haired man grinned and then he sucked lightly the head and could feel the light tremble in Sanji’s body as he kneaded the pale flesh.

 

 

“Fucking teasing marimo” the cook panted, sick of being treated like this “good for nothing- Ah! _Zoro!_ ” without any more preamble, the swordsman took Sanji’s cock in his mouth till his nose was buried in the coarse dark blond hair and the sweet cry he tore out of the blond was worth the light soreness he felt in his throat. This was a new size for him anyways, but it was just another challenge, another thing he will master.

 

 

He dragged his lips slowly through the length, sucking with just the right amount of pressure and when he gripped the base with his calloused hand and begun bowing his head up and down Sanji was lost. The blond could barely recognize any of the sounds he was making, he sounded like he had been paid, like some street whore that had been giving the condition to moan and cry like a bitch in heat.

But as he looked down to see that freaking _miraculous_ mouth working on his cock he barely gave a shit for the sounds he was _still_ making.

 

 

The swordsman looked up and Sanji felt shivers across his body as those dark eyes locked with his. Zoro let go of the cook’s cock with a wet pop and Sanji almost whined when the pressure of the hand leaved his length that was still rock hard. But as he looked at the glint of those dark eyes never leaving his, he saw the way Zoro’s red mouth sucked hard at his head and the swordsman took inch by sweet inch his whole cock and _hollyfuckingshithowdoeshedothat?_ He felt Zoro’s throat clench around his length and then, Zoro, the _bastard_ , let out a long and deep moan with his cock in his mouth. The glorious reverberation he felt across his length along with those beautiful dark eyes were enough to rip the orgasm out of him.

 

 

Zoro drank him eagerly, grunting as he finally tasted the cook’s come, watching intently how Sanji arched his back and the flawless ivory skin glistened with sweat under the moonlight. The swordsman swallowed around the length and he retrieved his mouth from the length, sucking gently at the tip. 

 

 

He had barely let go of the blond’s cock, when he felt a strong pull to his collar and he practically crashed against Sanji’s lips that claimed the remains of his own flavor. The cook grunted satisfied, but he wanted more, he _needed_ more.

 

 

Zoro felt the strongest thighs he had ever seen in his life closing around his hips as Sanji crushed him against him. The delicious friction he felt at his neglected member against the chef already awakening member had him gasping and he barely separated his mouth from the blond when he felt a strong pull at his middle section and saw how his black shirt covered his eyes for just seconds before the annoying cotton (in Sanji’s opinion) was thrown at the floor.

 

 

He felt deft fingers working on the button of his jeans already, but his sanity gripped the last bit of control the swordsman still had of his brain. He covered Sanji’s hands with his, stopping the blond’s movements who was panting under him. The blond looked up and Zoro felt his control wavering again as he looked at Sanji’s panting and flushed face.

 

 

He swallowed trying to form the words he needed to speak out loud.

 

 

“How are we going to do this?” he managed between pants, while he looked down at the blond who was first looking confused and then just plain shocked.

 

 

“What?” Sanji said between an exhale and he saw how Zoro looked like he really didn’t want to explain anything, but the cook managed to formulate “are- are you really asking?”

 

 

Well, you couldn’t blame him for doing stupid questions when his dick was pressed against Zoro’s and he could feel the outline of the swordsman’s arousal through the thick denim of the black jeans. It was pretty obvious that Zoro had just asked him who was going to do what right now, and who was going in who and probably how. But Sanji was not expecting this type of consideration from part of the swordsman, he always thought with Zoro there was really only a choice. But since the swordsman had actually asked _how_ they were going to do this he owed Ace a full meal now.

 

 

The swordsman was looking beyond frustrated; things were in no way easier in his end. “Of course I’m asking you asshole; I haven’t done this with anybody before” he said desperate, his brain not really caring about confessions that could be somewhat embarrassing at the moment.

 

 

“I want to do it right.” He growled, starting to get pissed with the situation. He either will fuck the blond or be fucked by the blond but some fucking needed to happen and _now_.

 

 

“Is- Is just that I never thought you would ask” said Sanji nervously, suddenly confused at not knowing what to do “I always prepared myself for you to do-” he started but then looked away embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair, something suddenly clicking inside his head. “Wait, you have never done this before?”

 

 

“What do you mean prepare yourself?” Zoro tried to swallow, but the mental images were making things worst for him, and could they just please stop talking?

 

 

The blond didn't even realize his question was completely ignored “It was just a couple of times, I wouldn’t have done it if that stupid firebug, mental pyro- ugh!” nope, now was not the time, the pressure of Zoro's cock was unbearable by now. He wanted something to happen and right now was not the time to think about Ace.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter, where’s the lube? Tell me you have some.” But for a certain green-haired man it did matter. _A lot_. Sanji felt a not-too-gentle hand gripping at the base of his cock and the alarms in his head started to chime at the dangerous pressure around his manhood.

 

 

“Sanji” the swordsman voice was grave and by some kind of miracle his breathing was a steadier than before. “What did you do something with Ace?” The blond cursed inwardly at the stupidity of his tongue. But then again, wasn't this a little bit hypocrite from the swordsman as well?”

 

 

“Nothing you haven't done with Johnny or Yosaku” He tried to glare but the swordsman hand was not letting him.

 

 

“Did you go all the way through?” Zoro's hand shifted and the mixture of pleasure and pain was almost too much for the cook.

 

 

“Of course not” he panted “If that was the case I had a better idea of what to do next, which apparently you don't have either.” Zoro's grip relaxed and Sanji was relieved to see his eyes softened. The swordsman pecked softly at the pale lips and he stared at the beautiful blue eyes.

 

 

“Why not?” he asked softly, his jealousy didn't lessen any less from hearing that Ace apparently had been really close to the blond, but at least he had not been _that_ close, not like he was right now.

 

 

Sanji felt like squirming under that gaze, just like Chopper would do it just after a compliment. “Because, I wanted-” he swallowed, trying to get over the fact of how girly he was about to sound. “I wanted to do it with you first if by some miracle you were still interested in Me.” he was whispering now, like if someone could hear. He cupped the swordsman jaw and was a relieved when Zoro closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

 

 

Oh well, he will get over his jealousy one day. What was important right now was that _he_ was the one with Sanji and _he_ was the one that was going to be his first and more important, Sanji was his first. He may had gone all the way through with some girls before, but never with a man.

 

 

Just like Sanji.

 

 

It was fucking perfect.

 

 

He gave the blond a slow and tender kiss while his fingertips ran through golden strands and across ivory skin. He panted through abused lips and managed “I will go slow.” He looked at Sanji's worried eyes “And if I'm hurting you, let me know.” He felt Sanji's nod against his forehead and started to search under the pillow next to Sanji's head with his left hand.

 

 

He retrieved a small bottle with a label that read “Honey Lube” that had a clear content. Sanji was a little taken back, seeing the brand that was familiar to him he couldn't stop himself from asking.

 

 

“If this is your first time, why do you have that under your pillow?” and to his surprise Zoro gave him a cheeky grin while he tossed the bottle to his other hand.

 

 

“You're not the only that has practiced before.” he said between his grin and saw how Sanji turned in a lovely shade of scarlet and a pretty mess of raged breaths.

 

 

“You better take those pants off right now if you still want to use them tomorrow” growled the blond. Zoro almost fell off the bed trying to pull them down, the shake in his hands enough to make him try twice with his flyer. Sanji's voice was the reminder of how powerful the blond really was, no matter how adorable or cute he could look.

 

 

Zoro finally unbuttoned his jeans and he pushed them down his hips, he was not using boxers so his cock sprang free and he hissed at the light friction he felt. He climbed up the bed slowly, positioning himself between Sanji's legs. He took one thigh in one hand and seized the bottle with the other while his eyes raked over the pale skin and tousled golden hair.

 

 

Sanji was rendered speechless as he saw Zoro's body coming on to him. The swordsman moved with a gentle grace and the moon was making the strength in those muscles shine with precision and power. He couldn't really remember a time when Zoro was not toned, but he knew he had never been like this, his body was the livid proof that Zoro lived for his dream and he would not stop until he proved the world he was the best and nothing less. Also, there was something really hot at the knowledge of Zoro taking whatever he wanted from the cook by mere force, but still the only thing Sanji felt was the soft caress of Zoro's hands on his thigh. A grip that was barely there, the nervousness so obvious in Zoro that was always so sure and secure of his movements, knowing that _he_ was the one causing this mental state in the swordsman made his lust spike and his ego could flood the entire room.

 

 

With a flick of his wrist and a tilt of his head, Sanji beckoned Zoro for a kiss and he came down without wasting a second. The blond took the lube out of Zoro's hand and squeezed a small amount on his palm, Sanji took the swordsman’s index and middle finger and coated them with the lube.

 

 

Zoro could have grunted in the middle of the kiss, in his way of asking what the blond was doing, but Sanji just grabbed Zoro's fingers and felt the gasp from the swordsman's lips when he placed his index at his entrance. The blond started teasing the tight ring of muscle, drawing lazy circles around it and whispered against parted lips “This is how I do it.” Sanji pushed the finger gently as Zoro gripped the sheets near his head, trying to keep his brain from exploding.

 

 

“Come on, move it.” was the soft command Zoro heard at his ear. And he obeyed the sultry baritone without any objections, which was probably a first in the whole time he had know Sanji “-But not too fast” indicated the blond “Do it slowly at the beginning.”

 

 

_Stingy_. The green-haired man thought. But he complied, and it was not long before he felt the blond’s hand pushing the second finger to join the first. It was so fucking hot having Sanji guiding him, telling him exactly what to do, trying hard not to think that this was exactly what Sanji would do alone... by himself... oh fuck. “Now, separate them a little bit- _Ahhh!_ Like that” he gasped “and then join them” Sanji had his eyes closed, trying to focus on every sensation. Zoro might have accidentally curved his fingers a little bit but was rewarded with the blond’s breathless voice “Yes, like that.” the cook half-moaned. And just when he was thinking how much he couldn't take it anymore, he felt Sanji was placing a generous amount of lube on his cock, the cool and warm touch was killing him and when Sanji finished stroking him he whispered “remove your fingers now” and he did it almost too fast and held a whimper at his throat as he saw Sanji's hand taking his shaft.

 

 

“Now-” The raspy baritone instructed, pulling lightly at Zoro's length. He placed the hot head right against his anus, and drew lazy circles with it, teasing his puckered entrance. Zoro was panting at Sanji's ear, feeling used and unbearably hot. Sanji let the head in and Zoro gasped at the tight heat that started devouring what was left of his reason and sanity. Sanji pulled the tanned hips slowly to meet his own, feeling a burn as the swordsman's cock undoubtedly stretched his insides, but it was far less painful than what he had actually imagined.

 

 

Fully sheathed, Zoro became a mess of want and desire. A part of him felt slightly ashamed by how he was reacting with just the beginning of everything, but the other part was rejoicing in the fact that at last, he was with Sanji. The only person he had wanted ever since he was a small boy and saw those big and mesmerizing blue eyes that made him stare a little bit longer than usual, and when the blond had asked him what the fuck he was looking at, he had to hide his embarrassment by making a remark on the ridiculous eyebrow that looked like a question mark. Everything else was history after that. But those clear eyes, that golden hair, that elegant talent, that hidden power, that unyielding spirit, that was always there, and all Zoro could do was stare stupidly at it. So far away from him but now-

 

 

“ _Now_ ” came the velvety voice, dragging him back to the present. He felt a trail of soft kisses along his neck, teeth gently pulling the soft skin of his earlobe “Now, Zoro” He felt how Sanji's hand pulled him even deeper and he let out a moan as that same hand gripped his ass shamelessly.

 

 

But Zoro's sadistic side wanted to hear some more of that deep baritone “Now what, blondie?” his voice was hoarse, exhausted of waiting, but the teasing between them will happen even if Zoro's dick fell off.

 

 

The cook let out a breathless chuckle but he growled almost dangerously “Fuck me now, Zoro” The swordsman was sure he would have bruises on his ass tomorrow, but damn if it wasn't worth it.

 

 

Zoro began slowly, practiced and long movements that were taking all the remainings of his control. Sanji was hot, firm and so fucking _tight_. His cock had never been so contempt in his entire life. He looked down and saw the blond with his eyes shut, screwed in what appeared to be pain and pleasure at the same time so he didn't really know if what he was doing was good or bad.

 

 

“Is this ok?” He said with a hoarse voice.

 

 

_It's fucking fantastic._ There was some pain at the beginning, of course, with the initial stretch he had expected that much. But never this type of stimulation, he was so fucking hard; it was like every ending nerve in his body was tingling with pleasure and he could just feel the screams of more and harder building up his throat. He had better ways of asking for what he wanted, of course.

 

 

“Yes, it's ok.” he said between breaths “You can do it a little bit harder, I'm not going to break marimo.” He tried not to sound urgent with his request but the grin in Zoro's stupid mug told him otherwise. However annoyed Sanji started to feel, was quickly forgotten when Zoro slammed into his body, making his lungs release all the air in the form of loud and low moan. He clutched the headboard's bar with both hands and started to meet each thrust with a vicious force.

 

 

Something inside Zoro ignited and he let go, there was not much that he could do anyway when Sanji's pants and moans were filling the whole room or when those long legs pushed him deeper and those trained hips met his thrusts with such power that he took pride in take and match.

 

 

Sanji knew perfectly well that he was being a little bit vocal, but when he opened his eyes to meet such a passionate and heated gaze he decided that he didn't care. In fact, he felt some of the left over insecurities finally leaving him as he let go of one of the bars to pinch one of his nipples. Feeling the slightly disrupt in Zoro's pace due to his own actions made him grin madly and he met the dark eyes challengingly. His other hand wandered down through his six pack and he bit his lower lip trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the moan in his throat as he closed his hand on his cock, stroking it hard and fast. He felt so dirty and it was so fucking good. Zoro's eyes were ravishing him and the double stimulation inside and out was almost killing him.

 

 

Zoro knew how capable the cook was of arousing him, but this was ridiculous. It was like he wanted to fuck him all over again and he was still fucking him. It didn't make any sense but he knew that by now nothing did. Except Sanji's flushed skin and messy hair, his blue eyes and those abused lips, those cherry nipples and that swollen cock. He knew he was about to come, but he wanted to see Sanji first, he wanted to see him undone and become mere crumbles under him, just as he felt every time the blond just merely looked at him.

 

 

Zoro replaced Sanji's hand with his and was delighted to hear the whimper escaping from the blond's lips. The swordsman had no mercy on him anymore, the calloused hand on his cock was in sync with his thrusts and the sound of flesh against flesh harmonized perfectly with Sanji's moans and Zoro's breathless voice against the blond's ear whispering all the words Sanji needed to hear, sweet nothings that he had never imagined to hear them from the rough baritone that made him reconsider the whole thing about Zoro being a caveman.

 

 

Sanji came violently in Zoro's hand, screaming the swordsman's name, clenching his muscles around Zoro in the most delightful way. It was that blissful expression coming from the blond's face and the spasms from Sanji's muscles that made everything so unbearably tight for a few seconds just for them to clench again over Zoro's length that undid the swordsman completely. He came hard and his brain went blank, not even aware of the cry he let out that sounded almost like the blond’s name.

 

 

He felt fingers running through his short hair, their pants the only sound filling the room. He inhaled deeply against the pale skin and Sanji could feel the smile against his breast bone. He was about to say a remark about it when Zoro kissed him softly, pressing lightly against his lips with so much endearment that Sanji melted right away.

 

 

“I love you” Said Zoro against pale lips. The deep baritone made Sanji open a fraction of his eyes just to see Zoro doing the same, the intensity of those dark eyes and the tenderness of his touch made him blush madly “I love you” he repeated “I've always loved you” He took a moment to gaze down at Sanji who wasn't even aware that he was smiling dumbly at the green-haired man, when rough lips kissed his forehead and Zoro slid out of him. The feeling was a little bit weird and for a moment he wanted to run to the shower to get clean but he resisted the urge to do so.

 

 

Zoro rested his head against Sanji’s chest and the blond realized he had remained silent after Zoro had spoken. He ran his hands across the tanned back and whispered against green hair “I love you too” and after a few seconds he felt obliged to add “-dumbass.” with a smile on his face.

 

 

The green-haired man snorted, feeling more and more sleepy with every passing second “Took you some time to figure it out” He felt the intake of breath as Sanji, obviously offended, was building up his defense that was ready to burst out of his throat. He kissed him again, deciding to end the fight as early as possible “It's ok” he murmured “You're here” and it was the truth of course. He saw how Sanji's frown dissolved and he rolled to the blond’s side and searched under the pillow for a blanket to cover both of them.

 

 

He finally got hold of the soft wool and felt an unbidden smile forming across his lips as Sanji’s arms came around his torso and those long, beautiful legs got tangled with his own limbs. If he had been told that tonight he was going to be cuddling with Sanji he would have laughed his lungs out of his ribcage.

 

 

The blond sighed softly as the warm fabric slid around his shoulders and Zoro’s hand traveled down his spine, resting lightly on the small of his back while his chin rested just above Sanji’s forehead.

 

 

Sanji began to doze off over Zoro’s chest when the swordsman spoke, startling him “You’re going to Paris next month” he said it almost with the realization of a person that he had left a bun in the oven and was now completely ruined. But, strangely so, Sanji understood immediately what he was talking about.

 

 

“And you’re going to Japan in like, six weeks” It was actually five weeks and four days until Zoro went to Japan, but Sanji didn’t want to admit this aloud. He nuzzled against the swordsman’s chest and was again surprised when Zoro’s deep baritone interrupted Sanji’s need to sleep.

 

 

“What’s going to happen?” It was weird how awake he felt all of a sudden, there was a moment of pure happiness and bliss where he thought he must be dreaming, but now there was a reproachful weight of regret settled on the pit of his stomach

 

 

“What do you think is going to happen, stupid marimo?” Sanji detached himself from the warm body to search for the swordsman’s eyes, seriously he could be such a dumbass sometimes.

 

 

“What? You are going to leave me with the first samurai that you see running around with a sword?” he used that exasperated tone he used with the green-haired man so often but for the first time he didn’t talk back

 

 

“Or what? You think I’m going to escape with the first French chick that I… You know, that’s actually not a bad idea at a- Ouch! You bastard!” his hand flew to the protection of his right nipple and frowned at the idiot who was almost sneering at him.

 

 

“Ok, ok. Jeez, you sure can’t take a joke, uh?” He grinned at Zoro, who was tilting his head questionably, and when he saw he was about to say something he kissed him. Sweet, slow and tender: the ideal recipe to shut big idiot’s mouths.

 

 

“We’re going to make it work.” He whispered against slightly chapped lips and looked into those dark eyes. Seriously, this idiot was so adorable, getting all worked up just because they realized about their feelings just now.

 

 

“Are you seriously dumb enough to think that there are no flights to go from Paris to Japan or vicever- Ouch! Stop doing that you little-“ the rest of it was muffled as an enthusiastic Zoro met his lips with force and a blunt passion that made Sanji’s head spin and his toes curl.

 

 

“Ok” stated the deep baritone “-but don’t complain when I fuck you in the middle of the airport while we wait for your luggage” He kissed Sanji’s cheek and settled down the blond’s chest, using it as a pillow.

 

 

“Jeez, how romantic” he ran his hands through the short strands of green hair and felt strong arms around him, tugging him closer to the hard body. The swordsman relaxed at once and was now drifting rapidly into sleep. It was almost amazing how adorable this sword bearing idiot could be.

 

 

He placed a light kiss on the tan forehead and murmured “Stupid idiot” as his arms surrounded the other. He was almost asleep when he heard a quiet rumble on his chest that clearly said “I love you too”. Ignoring the small amount of drool over his skin, he kissed the swordsman’s head once again and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

_~-.O.-~_

 

He exhaled delighted against the covers, they were so warm and so soft and so full of Sanji’s scent. _Ahhhhh, Sanji_. He could barely believe what happened last night. No, scratch that, he still didn’t believe it at all. After all this time and finally he had the idiot blond right here at arm’s length, right here beside him and he could kiss him and hug him and- and…

 

 

His hand reached for the warm body but he only found warm covers. For a moment, he refused to open his eyes, his hand kept fumbling with the soft sheets trying desperately to reach pale skin that was softer than silk.

 

 

When his eyes finally opened, he found an empty space beside him and sunlight was infiltrating through the curtains, he saw his hand outstretched between the white covers and he felt like screaming. Because he wouldn’t cry.

 

 

No, never.

But shit if he wasn’t close now.

He buried his face in his pillow, trying to remember what was the last thing he did last night. Did he really smoke the joint Johnny offered him? Or did he drink the Moloko Brook offered later?

 

 

He exhaled again, no longer satisfied, no longer happy. Frustrated beyond any rational thought at how stupid he could be that he actually believed he had spent the night with Sanji.

 

 

“Where the hell do you people keep the towels in this house?”

 

 

It was until then that Zoro heard someone rummaging angrily behind him, while the drawers were being thrown back in place quite violently.

 

 

“Seriously, three drawers full of socks and boxers but no drawer for your towels? Oh Jesus! Tell me this is clean. It’s my own fault for getting involved with an ugly, disgusting, good for nothing, repugna-“

 

 

Zoro was not even listening, his brain barely working, his eyes unblinking and his lungs unhelpful. There, in front of him, the reason of Zoro’s recent agony was going through every single drawer his dresser possessed, apparently very annoyed for something. He could tell because of the tense muscles that traveled down the naked cook’s back. It was hypnotizing the way those strong tendons moved along with the drops of water that formed rivulets across the pale skin. Why was Sanji wet was beyond him, but he could see the damp blond hair dripping everywhere.

 

 

As Zoro’s eyes traveled down, he felt exhilaration pounding in his chest, because last night had not been a dream; it had not been an invention from his drugged mind. Last night had been very real in fact and Zoro was going to be sure to keep it that way.

 

 

His eyes focused in what appeared to be Sanji’s problem. Clutching it hard on one side of his hip was what appeared to be a hand towel that was doing very little to cover the cook’s sweet cheeks. However, the desperate attempt, the way Sanji had to clutch to the corners of the towel because it barely circled the cook’s hips and the way the fabric shifted with the restrain with every movement, revealing more and more skin, had Zoro salivating and panting on the spot.

 

 

It was, after all, the sexiest thing he had ever seen before.

 

 

Throwing his covers aside and literally jumping out of the bed, he barely gave Sanji time to register he had already woke up.

 

 

“Finally! Where the fu-?”

 

 

But it didn’t matter, because he was suddenly pressed against the wall beside the dresser and was being roughly kissed by the green-haired man that had been sleeping just seconds ago. He pushed him away and glared at the swordsman.

 

 

“Yuck!” he pulled out his tongue and then added “-morning breath.”

 

 

Zoro made a face, clearly annoyed by the cook’s reaction. After all, it was his fault that he was like this so early in the morning.

 

 

“This is all your fault” he growled, frowning at Sanji for being so dumb.

 

 

“How is that possible I was just standing here, trying to-“

 

 

“With so little clothes…” Zoro’s voice was almost distracted. Sanji could see how the swordsman’s eyes were focused right at the point where their crotches met, exactly where Sanji could still feel the firm press of Zoro’s hard cock. “-and so wet.” He added as his hands ran by the cook’s sides, taking with his touch the remaining drops of water.

 

 

Sanji was blushing madly, his breathing was heavier than normal but he still tried to rationalize with this green idiot. “That’s because-“

 

 

The door beside them was suddenly open and while it was held ajar, it scared both of them who jerked their heads to the entrance just to see a grinning young man with dark hair looking amused while holding a large towel in his hand.

 

 

“Good morning to you two” Ace didn’t even try to look away, in fact, it seemed that he was trying to see as much as he could from the scene. “I see everything went well last night, that’s good!” Zoro could see that he was genuinely happy for them, but he still felt the urgency to cover Sanji as much as he could.

 

 

“Well, you will give me the details later Sanji. In the meantime…“ He stretched his arm, offering the piece of cloth to the blond, who took it with his face as red as a tomato and his lips resolutely pursed. “…dry yourself a little, will ya?” he winked maliciously at him and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a Sanji so embarrassed that could not form any words.

 

 

“We’re going to need to talk about that” He whispered at the red earlobe, while he nibbled lightly the soft flesh. He knew it was going to get some time getting used to the idea that Ace had been with Sanji before him, but he was going to make damn sure that nothing happened _after_ tonight.

 

 

“There’s nothing to talk” his voice was hoarse and more breathless than he wanted to be. That asshole had some nerve, molesting him like this while he was with Zoro, he knew it was different if he went to do the same thing while Ace was with Marco, but still Ace was the biggest asshole on planet earth. In a way, he was going to miss fooling around with Ace. He knew they will still be friends, but things will be a little bit different now.

 

 

“I will decide that later” he grinned as he nuzzled the damp hair that smelled like shampoo and Sanji’s cologne. “In the meantime…”

 

 

He seized the blond’s hips and lifted him from the ground, Sanji let out a not so masculine yelp and he was unceremoniously thrown at the unmade bed. He looked up, just to see Zoro’s smug grin as he tossed on his face the hand towel that he had desperately used to cover his body seconds ago.

 

 

He removed the damp piece of cloth from his eyes, glowering at Zoro’s direction, only to realize that the idiot was already kissing at his neck and was making his way towards his mouth.

 

 

Sanji placed a hand on his face and stopped his advances at once, receiving a deep frown from Zoro, like if this was the most normal behavior ever.

 

 

“I don’t like to be tossed around like a ragdoll, especially not this early in the morning and definitely not with that disgusting smell coming out from your mouth.” He pointed threateningly to the swordsman, who had the audacity of looking offended.

 

 

“Excuse me? You are the one who thinks this is a valid outfit so early in the morning” He grabbed the hand towel again and shook it in front of the blond’s face, like if it was the irrefutable proof of his case.

 

 

“I could be naked and you still don’t have the right to be handling me like this” The blond realized that he sounded like he had been just raped and he hated himself a little bit for that.

 

 

“But-“ the swordsman stuttered, clearly having problems in giving an answer “-but that’s unfair!” and then Sanji realized that Zoro was actually pouting.

 

 

Ladies and gentleman, Zoro Roronoa, kendo champion, feared by everybody at school and had gained the name of ‘demon’ and has a scar on his chest that no ordinary man could have and live around to tell the tale was now pouting down at Sanji, because he didn’t let him have his way with this body. And even though it was downright annoying, there was something about the whole deal that made Sanji melt inside a little.

 

 

But there were certain things the blond just couldn’t tolerate by principle. “Go wash your mouth and then will see.”

 

 

His suddenly serious tone threw back the swordsman a little bit. But then the green-haired man just rolled his eyes and leaned over the blond again “Oh! Come on! It couldn’t be that bad!” and that annoying hand stopped him once again and he barely suppressed the need to groan.

 

 

“I’m not kidding marimo, you better go and wash that mouth of yours. I can still smell the vodka from last night” apparently Sanji was not going to yield and he decided to just do as he was told, just for this one time.

 

 

“I swear to God, you’re the most annoying person on earth.” He removed Sanji’s hand from his face and stood up, looking beyond irritated.

 

 

He grabbed the towel Ace had handed Sanji, giving it just for a brief second a reproachful look but then he tied it around his waist and headed up to the door. When he reached the doorknob he turned to look at Sanji and said “You better compensate me for this”

 

 

The blond who was lying out naked against the soft and white sheets turned almost lazily to look at the swordsman. Resting in one side, one leg bent playfully against the other and the warm sun casting shadows and lights against his body

 

 

“Oh, I definitely will.” he practically purred and Zoro cursed him, hating but loving his long and hard body and how the blond could always display it just the right way. Showing those angles and curves Zoro loved, had always loved. But as the realization once again hit him that right now that body was actually waiting for him, that that man had given him permission to touch him, to have him and that Sanji wanted to kiss him as much, to have him as much, had him practically running to the bathroom to wash his teeth.

 

 

He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole wide world and if the only thing that he had to do to be with Sanji right now was to fucking wash his mouth, he was definitely going to do it. And he will do it the morning after and the morning after that morning.

 

 

When he came back Sanji had his eyes closed and was humming a song Zoro did not recognize. The blond didn’t even realize he was there until the mattress cricked under the swordsman’s weight, but he was not startled, he just laughed and wrapped his arms around the thick tan neck. Zoro exhaled above Sanji’s lips and the fresh and minty essence made the cook grin and then those lips were attacking him sweetly, slowly and so tenderly that he forgot everything else, it was only Zoro and Zoro’s lips and Zoro’s breath and Zoro’s heart beating against his.

 

 

Sanji never felt so lucky in his entire life before. He had given Zoro shit, making him suffer with his doubts, he knew. But he was still here, had always been, desiring him like if he was fourteen again. He was going to make everything in his grasp to be with him and if what he had to endure was a molesting pervert so early in the morning, then he will definitely do it. And he will do it the morning after and the morning after that morning and the morning after the next…

 

 

THE END

_~-.O.-~_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's note [30.Marzo.2013]:** Ok, so first of all thank you very much if you actually read the whole thing xD.
> 
> I will really appreciate it if you took your time to point me out the mistakes and what could have been better, I know I have a lot, english is not my mother language and I’m not so good at the grammar part. Keep in mind I will only pay attention to constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading it, have a great day and a great life! x)


End file.
